1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a building system and, more particularly, is directed toward a building system which utilizes prefabricated building components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prefabricated housing systems have been proposed, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,474,582 to Wah et al; 3,712,007 to Kump; and 3,802,139 to Eischen et al. It is a general object of modular housing systems that the individual components, as well as the finished product, be durable, easily erected, low in cost without sacrificing quality or durability, and provide flexibility such that various interior and exterior designs are feasible. From the point of view of economics, it is desirable that such modular units be easily and inexpensively heated, well-insulated, and incorporate means for maximizing environmentally provided energy producers.
It is also preferred that such modular structures be adaptable to a variety of building terrains and slopes and require minimum excavation and foundation work. A further desirable characteristic is that the individual components require minimal skilled labor to assemble, it being highly desirable that the owner himself be capable of erecting his own housing unit. The prior art attempts, as exemplified by the above-cited patents of which I am aware, at meeting such specifications have generally fallen short in one or more particulars. For example, the Kump design requires special construction crews and assembly workers in order to transport, establish, and install the modular housing unit. The Wah et al building system appears inflexible in design and is structurally questionable. In none of the prior art structures is there disclosed or suggested integral heating means which take advantage of the modular nature of the housing unit.